2021 Daytona 500 (JacksFuture)
P.S:I was asked to change the name so if you just see 2021 Daytona 500 without JacksFuture, just ignore it. They're basically the same page The 2021 Daytona 500, the 63rd running of the event, was held on February 21, 2021. It was won by Ryan Reed who won both his first career race, and first career Daytona 500. Reed became the 9th driver in NASCAR History to win his first career race in the Daytona 500. This race was contested for 206 laps (extended due to overtime finish) around the 2.5 mile (4.0 km) superspeedway. Entry List:46 cars entered to compete for 40 available spots. 36 teams were automatically locked in to the Daytona 500 with a charter Qualifying Results 1.Ryan Blaney 2.Darrell Wallace Jr 3.Chase Elliott 4.Martin Truex Jr 5.William Byron 6.Brad Keselowski 7.Ryan Reed 8.Kyle Busch 9.Christopher Bell ® 10.Joey Logano 11.Kevin Harvick 12.Cole Custer 13.Brennan Poole 14.Brandon Jones 15.Daniel Hemric 16.Kyle Larson 17.Erik Jones 18.Clint Bowyer 19.Daniel Suarez 20.Matt Tifft 21.Tyler Reddick 22.Jamie McMurray 23.Ricky Stenhouse Jr 24.Chris Buescher 25.Kyle Benjamin 26.Kaz Grala ® 27.Ty Dillon 28.Austin Dillon 29.John Hunter Nemechek 30.Chase Briscoe 31.Jeffrey Earnhardt 32.Harrison Burton 33.Ty Majeski 34.Spencer Gallagher 35.Michael McDowell 36.Shane Lee ® 37.Landon Huffman ® 38.Matt DiBenedetto 39.Cole Whitt 40.Julia Landauer ® 41.Austin Cindric 42.Chris Cockrum 43.Mario Gosselin 44.Brandon Brown 45.Garrett Smithley 46.Alex Bowman (Failed inspection) Duel 1 Results 1.Christopher Bell 2.Ryan Reed 3.Daniel Hemric 4.Erik Jones 5.Kevin Harvick 6.Chase Elliott 7.Brennan Poole 8.William Byron 9.Jeffrey Earnhardt 10.John Hunter Nemechek 11.Ryan Blaney 12.Michael McDowell 13.Ty Dillon 14.Mario Gosselin (DNQ) 15.Tyler Reddick 16.Daniel Suarez 17.Ty Majeski 18.Kyle Benjamin 19.Garrett Smithley (DNQ) (+ 1 Lap) 20.Landon Huffman (+1 Lap) 21.Cole Whitt (DNQ) (+ 1 Lap) 22.Austin Cindric (DNQ) (+3 Laps) 23.Ricky Stenhouse Jr (Mechanical) (+25 Laps) Duel 2 Results 1.Brandon Jones 2.Martin Truex Jr 3.Brad Keselowski 4.Clint Bowyer 5.Joey Logano 6.Kyle Busch 7.Jamie McMurray 8.Kaz Grala 9.Kyle Larson 10.Austin Dillon 11.Harrison Burton 12.Alex Bowman 13.Julia Landauer (In Daytona 500) 14.Chris Buescher 15.Shane Lee (In Daytona 500) 16.Darrell Wallace Jr (+ 1 Lap) 17.Chris Cockrum (DNQ) (+ 1 Lap) 18.Spencer Gallagher (+ 1 Lap) 19.Matt DiBenedetto (Mechanical) (+9 Laps) 20.Matt Tifft (Contact) (+16 Laps) 21.Chase Briscoe (Contact) (+16 Laps) 22.Cole Custer (Contact) (+24 Laps) 23.Brandon Brown (Mechanical) (DNQ) (+53 Laps) Starting Lineup 1.Ryan Blaney 2.Darrell Wallace Jr 3.Christopher Bell 4.Brandon Jones (To the rear) 5.Ryan Reed 6.Martin Truex Jr 7.Daniel Hemric 8.Brad Keselowski 9.Erik Jones 10.Clint Bowyer 11.Kevin Harvick 12.Joey Logano 13.Chase Elliott 14.Kyle Busch 15.Brennan Poole 16.Jamie McMurray 17.William Byron 18.Kaz Grala 19.Jeffrey Earnhardt 20.Kyle Larson 21.John Hunter Nemechek 22.Austin Dillon 23.Michael McDowell 24.Harrison Burton 25.Ty Dillon 26.Alex Bowman 27.Tyler Reddick (To the rear) 28.Chris Buescher (To the rear) 29.Daniel Suarez 30.Spencer Gallagher 31.Ty Majeski 32.Matt DiBenedetto 33.Kyle Benjamin 34.Matt Tifft (To the rear) 35.Landon Huffman 36.Chase Briscoe (To the rear) 37.Ricky Stenhouse Jr 38.Cole Custer (To the rear) 39.Julia Landauer 40.Shane Lee Did not qualify 41.Mario Gosselin 42.Garrett Smithley 43.Cole Whitt 44.Austin Cindric 45.Chris Cockrum 46.Brandon Brown Note:Brandon Jones, Tyler Reddick and Chris Buescher all went to the rear because they failed post-race inspection. Note:Matt Tifft, Chase Briscoe and Cole Custer all went to the rear because of required backup cars from crashes Caution Periods Lap 17-25 (Chase Elliott Spin) (Turn 4) Lap 40-50 (Alex Bowman Spin/Harrison Burton Crash) (Backstretch) Lap 60-65 (Stage 1 Competition Caution) Lap 106-112 (Big One) (Wallace Jr, Hemric, Logano, Blaney) (Turn 3) (Red Flag) Lap 120-125 (Stage 2 Competition Caution) Lap 133-141 (Christopher Bell Spin) (Backstretch) Lap 145-153 (Big One) (McMurray, Nemechek, Grala, Bowman, Suarez, Reddick, Poole, Briscoe, Larson, Gallagher, DiBenedetto, Buescher, Elliott, Harvick, B.Jones, Keselowski, Benjamin, Landauer) (Backstretch) (Red Flag) Lap 182-190 (Martin Truex Jr Crash) (Turn 2) Lap 193-198 (Ty Majeski Spin) (Turn 2) Lap 199-203 (Big One) (Landon Huffman Flip) (Gallagher, Harvick, A.Dillon, Huffman, Lee, Stenhouse Jr, Byron) (Backstretch) (Red Flag) Lead Changes:23 among 16 different drivers (Blaney, Bell, Wallace Jr, Harvick, Byron, Grala, Larson, McDowell, Keselowski, Landauer, McMurray, Truex Jr, Suarez, Stenhouse Jr, Gallagher, Reed) Stage 1 Results Laps:60 Stage 2 Results Laps:60 Race Results Total Laps:206 Category:JacksFuture Category:Sports Category:Racing